Harry Potter's Power
by Richardc269
Summary: Harry Potter goes into a 7 year coma and finds out that everyone lost hope in his return, minus Hermione, but she died 3 years ago. Now he wakes up to being betrayed...


AN: I decided to write this story instead of my first one. This story is based on after he's defeated Voldemort. Harry goes into a 7 year coma after killing Voldemort and gains a significant amount of power after the 7 year battle instead his own mind in his coma. I've taken a couple idea's from another story. I read the other version and didn't exactly like how the whole thing played out. In the other version, Harry wasn't angry enough and didn't hold any grudges. In this story, Harry's in a coma for 7 years, Albus makes Draco live in the Burrow, Harry knocked up Ginny the night before he fought Voldemort. Ginny and Draco get close together and have their own child who's younger than Harry's. Harry finds out the truth after he wakes up. If you think Voldemort has an anger problem when it comes in insanity…you'll see how bad Harry's goes for a short period of time. Leave reviews if you like the story, give constructive criticism, I don't want flaming please. This is going to be a One-Shot story here.

Harry Potter's Power

It has been 7 long years since the fall of the Dark Lord named Lord Voldemort and Harry going into a long sleep induced coma. In the last 7 years, the Weasley family has gotten a bigger family. Ginny Weasley had a child from Harry Potter, also a child from Draco Malfoy. Ginny's six brothers had at least one child each or more. During Harry's seven year coma, Harry Potter has heard the familiar voices of his so-called friends and family. For about a year, everyone he was close to came to visit him almost daily, including his lover, Ginny.

However, while his friends and family were visiting him, Harry Potter has been fighting Lord Voldemort inside his own head, increasing his power to an unknown amount outside to everyone else. Harry tries to keep Tom Riddle inside a house of rooms, but they don't last very long, only a couple days at a time, although Harry Potter has no idea how long a day is inside his own head. During his seven year battle, his power grows to an incredible height by using non-verbal incantations at first so Tom doesn't know what he's casting beforehand. Harry does use wand less magic, albeit not very many spells, but it's growing to more spells that tend to save his own skin numerous times.

During his seven years, his friends and family come to visit him less and less, including his love, Ginny, who has a child named Christina. Every person he knows has lost hope that he will wake up, the only person who hasn't, is Hermione, although she's murdered in the fourth year. At about the fourth year, Draco and Ginny have a child, Nathan; they fell for each other because Albus Dumbledore has made Draco Malfoy to live at the Weasley's for his own protection from Death Eater's.

Even after Ginny had Harry's daughter, Christina never really knew Harry Potter was her real father; she didn't want her own daughter to know who it really was. Christina had the Weasley red hair, but she had the green eyes, of course Christina never really fully believed her mother and Draco since the Malfoy's and Weasley's never had nor has green eyes, which is what Christina always wondered.

Finally, after seven long years, Harry Potter finally wakes up from his sleep induced coma. One of the nurses at St Mungo's, Katrina, has been doing Harry's rounds the last seven years.

As Katrina was doing her normal routine (heartbeat, bodyclensing, etc), Harry's hand reached up and grasped Katrina's wrist. Katrina gave a startled shriek and looked at his wrist.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry Potter's eyes snapped open, his vivid green eyes looking at the redhead in front of him (albeit very blurry).

"Is that you, Ginny?"

"No Mr. Potter, my name's Katrina." Harry looked at her oddly.

"I don't remember a Katrina in the Weasley family. You're not married to one, are you? And how long have I been out? Where am I? Where are my friends?" He said this in a very quick one-line sentence.

"You've been out for seven years, Mr. Potter, your friends are fine."

Harry's eyes widened, "Seven years!" He managed to croak out, "Holy hell." He let go of Katrina's wrist.

"Can I see my friends now?"

"Of course Mr. Potter."

"Just call me Harry please, I can't stand formalities."

"Certainly, Harry, I'll be right back."

A few minutes pass, Harry searches for his glasses and puts them on.

"I've called your friends Harry, they'll be here soon. As most of the family, I presume. They've all been waiting for so long."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Certainly."

"Did my friends lose hope at all? And be honest."

"Well, honestly, yes, they have. Most of them lost hope about three years ago."

"Even Ginny?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Harry."

Harry sighed, "Thank you." He managed to whisper.

A few minutes later and most of the Weasley's burst into the room, all of them looking expectantly at Harry, Harry took his time to look at them all individually, noticing Ginny, Bill and Charlie weren't there. Harry sighed again.

Mrs. And Mr. Weasley finally managed to come forward (Molly ran) and both hugged Harry, the rest came forward and greeted him, most of them had tears in their eyes as they looked at him.

"Harry dear, it's so good to see you again. Charlie and Bill said they'll come today too, Ginny said she was too busy."

Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Ginny's too busy to come see me? I thought she'd be thrilled?"

"Well she was Harry, but so much has happened since you've been in your coma."

Harry looked at his feet, "Great, so Ginny's work's more important than I am." He grumbled.

Ron stepped forward, "Well, the truth is, Harry, we all didn't think you'd wake up, Ginny moved on. She lost hope after the second year."

Harry didn't reply, not knowing what to say. "Well, at least you guys came. I wanna get outta here. And what do you mean Ginny moved on?"

"I'm not sure I'm the one who should tell you, Harry." Harry just sighed, feeling a heartbreak coming in the next few days.

For the next few hours, the family told him stories about themselves the last few years and what they've been doing, mostly staying clear out of conversations about Ginny. Harry didn't think much about it, however. Everyone left due to Katrina's orders, saying he needed sleep.

"So Harry, how was your first day being awake?"

Harry sighed, "Well, I'm not sure how I feel, Katrina. Everyone lost hope that I'd come back, they weren't supposed to, they're my friends, I'd never leave hope out of it if it were me, ya know?" Harry yawned.

"Get some sleep, Harry." He just nodded and drifted off to a sad sleep.

The next morning he woke up to a blurry red head sitting on his bed, his eyes traveling over the blurred figure.

"Harry!" Ginny screeched at him, "omigod, it's so good to see you!"

Harry's brow furrowed, "Gin?"

"Yes, it's me Harry, I'm here."

"Glasses? Thanks." Harry looked her over with his glasses on and examined her left hand, an engagement ring on it, but not his own. Ginny followed his gaze and looked at her hand, quickly hiding her hand. Harry's face darkened somewhat, "Who's the lucky guy? That ain't my engagement ring."

Ginny didn't answer, "Why did you lose hope that I wouldn't wake? What happened to your feelings towards me? Did the guy convince you that I wouldn't wake up after the second year?"

Ginny sighed, not looking at him, "I can't tell you who it is, Harry."

"Can't, or won't?"

"Both, Harry."

"You do realize I can read minds if I wanted to, even if you know Occlumency, I could find out either way."

Ginny looked at him indigently, "You wouldn't!"

Harry's face darkened further, "Well, how else am I going to find out that information! None of your damn family even discussed the topic of Ginny at all! And your mother says you were too busy to come! I think I deserve the truth, I don't care how I get that information, I need to know, who is it?"

"I can't tell you right now, Harry, I need time."

"Time! You had seven years Ginny! How the hell could you need more time than seven damn years to come up with telling me the truth!"

"Well, we had a child, Harry." She said meekly.

"Who's 'we', Ginny?"

"Both you and my fiancée."

"So you and I have sex in the tower, I knocked you up, I fight the Dark Lord, then I go into a coma for seven years. In that meantime, you go out and flounce with someone else after you PROMISED me that I'd be the only damn lover you'd ever have! What the hell happened to that Ginny? Tell me!"

"I don't know, Harry." Was her quiet answer.

"You don't know? What a bunch of bullocks, Ginny. Worste excuse I've ever heard. So, who's the second father?" Ginny just shook her head, "Does my own child even know who her real father is? Or does she think I don't exist?" Ginny just nodded, "Great, just lovely, I fight Voldemort in my damn head for the last seven years, fighting to get back to you, and you go screw someone else and fall for him and my feelings don't exist anymore. Who the hell is it?"

Ginny just mumbled something he couldn't understand, "Sorry Ginny, didn't catch that."

"Draco…" She whispered.

"WHAT! You're engaged to THAT scumbag and had a child with him?" He yelled as Ginny flinched, "How the hell can you possibly fall for that piece of crap after all the bullocks he put us through!"

"Because he was there for me, Harry. You weren't there!"

"That doesn't matter at this point, Ginny! I had no damn choice in the entire matter and you damn well know that!"

"Well I'm sorry, Harry."

"I don't want your excuses, Ginny. I don't even want to look at you right now." Ginny looked horrified.

"But why?"

Harry just rolled his eyes, "Take a wild guess! Why the hell do you think! You lose hope that your ex-lover won't come back, then you marry the man I totally hated in school, you fuck the damn bastard behind my back and you get engaged to him! How the hell do you THINK I'd feel! I did everything I could to come back to you, and you CHEAT ON ME! Get out of here; I never want to see you again."

Ginny just looked at him with a sad expression and tears down her cheeks, "That ain't going to work either Ginny, I don't give a rats ass that you're crying. You betrayed me! ALL OF YOU DID!"

"But Harry…"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU BROKE YOUR DAMN PROMISE!"

"Quiet down Harry, others can hear you!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU BROKE A PROMISE AND MY HEART AT THE SAME TIME! GET LOST! LEAVE!"

Finally a few seconds later, Ginny runs outside the door. Harry laid there, a few stray tears flow down his cheeks, "At least I'll have my kid." He mumbled to himself.

A few minutes later, Harry is standing beside the window, staring off into space with his face expressionless. His mind taking in all this dark information inside his brain, trying to figure out how Draco got into the picture, then finally a piece of the puzzle fit, "So, Draco was either sent to live at the Weasley's, or he lived there on his own volition to follow my damn footsteps. But I don't think that would happen in either case, but how could Ginny fall for him?" Slowly, minutes go by, his insanity losing its integrity.

As he's staring outside, he wonders if his powers are still the same as they were when he was fighting Voldemort, but he wouldn't test them unless he was outside. While he's thinking, Draco enters the room, unknown to Harry's knowledge until the sound of a throat clearing gains Harry's attention, his face automatically gaining the look of hatred.

"What do you want, Ferret!"

"To talk, Potter."

"I want nothing to do with you unless you have a death warrant! Don't think I won't kill you, Ferret! My sanity's already halfway gone! You don't want it totally incinerated!"

"Come now, Potter, you wouldn't kill an innocent man, would you?"

Harry's lips twitched, his sanity degrading even further than before, "I'll warn you only once, scum. Either leave, or die!" He spoke in a soft dangerous tone.

"I am not leaving until you know the truth, Potter."

At that precise moment, Harry's facial feature's gained a total evil look, his sanity mostly gone now, and he started to cackle evilly, his powers flaring three hundred times more than their normal level than seven years ago. "Oh I already need all the information I want, Ferret! Leave before you regret staying."

Draco just had his eyebrows raised, not really noticing his power levels increased. "I'm staying."

Another evil cackle came from Harry's mouth, "Alright then Ferret, time to face up to the insanity of the infamous Harry Potter! Prepare to meet the strongest Wizard to ever exist in this universe!"

Draco just started laughing uncontrollably, "That's a good one Potter!"

"Oh yes, I know." Harry looked around the room, and then back at Draco, "Before I do anything with you, let me make you understand something first, Ferret. In my seven year coma, I was fighting the Dark Lord in my head, making my power increase. But I'll explain the story to everyone at once so I don't need to tell it multiple times!"

With a wave of his hand, the room expanded triple the size, and a soft golden shielded charm occupied from the floor to the ceiling, left to right, like an almost invisible barrier. "Time to bring everyone here and make a show!" Harry's sanity now more than ¾ gone, with more evil cackles. Again, with the wave of his hand, the entire Weasley Family (including Albus) standing behind the golden barrier. All of them gave shrieks of either surprise or annoyance.

"Harry! What's going on!" One of them asked.

"Ahh, well, as you can see, I just transported you all here with the wave of my hand, and no, it's not apperation. It's a different form of travel, its teleporting."

"Harry, why are we here, and Draco's out there?" Molly asked.

"Good question, you'll have to blame my insanity for that, Mrs. Weasley, thanks to your damnable daughter, I've gone ¾ insane."

"But how? Why?"

"Let me all tell you then, it's because she betrayed my love, and had my child, although having my child isn't a bad thing, to be honest. Of course, you all know the child is mine, even if she didn't say it. It's pretty damn obvious it's mine if she has green eyes or black hair, which are traits none of you have."

"So, let me get this straight, you've gone insane because of a broken heart?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious? How would you feel if Hermione left you for someone else while you were in a coma! You couldn't possibly understand! Even if she DID die! There's a big difference between someone dying, and someone leaving you for another man that you yourself hate! And all of you let the bastard get my woman! How could you let that happen? What happened to MY feelings? Do none of them matter to you! No, I guess not since I'VE BEEN DEAD FOR THE LAST SEVEN YEARS! And Ginny broke her damn promise that I'd be her only one! For once in your stupid life Ron, USE YOUR PATHETIC BRAIN!"

"I think someone needs a huggie…"

"Draco, I don't think you should talk unless you want me to KILL YOU!"

"Potter, you don't have it in you, you've got that hero saving thing when Sirius died."

At this comment, he turned around with immense hatred and his power increased even further, Harry let out a snarl and stalked towards Draco, letting his fist fly towards Draco with nothing but his raw power towards his face and fly towards the wall. After a sickening crunch, Harry locked the door with some charms.

"Harry! I can't believe you just did that!" Harry ignored them and healed Draco with his powers, and then picked him up by the color and threw him across the room, skidding to a halt just inches from the golden barrier.

Harry walked to where he was before in front of them, seeing their faces in shock, "Now that you've just seen my insanity, maybe you should all hear my seven year journey inside my own head. And I can see Albus is quite shocked by my actions, or is it you're all shocked because you just saw my immense power?"

None of them knew what to say, just gaping at him. "Well then, let me explain it to you dunderheads. I am now the most powerful Wizard to ever come into existence, I have more power than the Dark Lord, Albus, and Merlin combined by more than three hundred times!"

A lot of "What's" went around, "Yes, amazing isn't it? While in my seven year coma, and you buncha idiots losing faith in my coming out of the coma, I've been fighting Voldemort inside my head, obviously, I won. At first, I was quite weak, just as powerful as when I fought him on the battlefield the first time. At first, as you all know, I could do limited wand less magic, and some non-verbal spells. I tried to put Voldemort into rooms inside my head to keep him from getting out and attacking me, for a while, those rooms didn't last long, but at the end, I could hold it indefinitely. I took every spell that I knew inside my head, and altered each and every spell so that not one Wizard or Witch on this planet can rupture my spells, not one person can break them because I altered them all." He paused a moment, taking his time, "During those seven years, I've gotten more powerful, as you can all tell. I could use wand less magic on every spell known to existence if I knew the spell, or I could make any up. As you all know, wands are used to convert that raw power into magic through the wand, wand less magic, is obviously just raw power. That's all there is to it, raw power, if you can't use wand less magic, you don't have enough raw power. However, if you have limitless power like me, you can cast any spell you want with raw power. I can cast the strongest spell for a month unlimited times until I finally exhaust myself, but that was inside my own head, I'm sure I could never exhaust myself now."

Harry just looked at them, all of them not speechless, but not wanting to talk, then he looked straight at Ginny, "What do you say to watching me torture someone?" After seeing her horrified look, he just cackled evilly. "Now you'll see what you'll get for betraying me with scum like that dirt bag to my left that you all let take away Ginny's love for me!"

Harry turned around started walking towards Draco once more as he started to wake up from his being knocked out. Harry walked up to Draco's side and kicked him in the side of the ribs, hard. "Hmm…I seemed to forget one person here. Miss Weasley…"

"It'll be Malfoy soon, Harry."

"You aint marrying a dead man, Weaselette." There was a gasp.

"Harry, you wouldn't!"

Harry turned around, his face full of hatred, "Why the hell shouldn't I! He stole you from me, and then you stopped loving me you little whore! You're nothing but a damned whore! You dated half the friggen boys in school before I finally asked you to be my own! At the time, I didn't care if you dated all of them or not because I loved you, but I'm getting off track, where's my kid?"

"I wouldn't tell you, Harry, you're insane!"

"For the moment, yes I am, but I won't be after I kill the pile of scum behind me. Oh well, I'll just teleport her here!"

After a moment, Harry's finger twitched, and a small gasp and a shriek behind him sounded, Harry turned around in the room, Christina had been looking at Draco's unconscious body. "What happened to him?" Came a whisper.

"I beat his ugly butt." Came his gentle, yet not so remorseful voice.

"Who are you?"

"Well, Christina, I'm your father, unlike this idiot."

Christina stared at him for a few long moments, the room in a tense silence, except for Harry. "You're my father? You can…wait! I remember seeing your face before! You're in most of the pictures at grandma's house! But…but they never really talked about you much."

"May I ask why, Christina?"

"I don't know, they just say you're name's Harry and everyone's told me Draco's my dad, but I wasn't very convinced of it." Harry just raised an amused eyebrow.

"Ahh, a smart little cookie we got here, aint'cha?"

Christina grinned at him, "So…?" Harry walked over to her and knelt down in front of the seven year old, looking into her bright green eyes, placing a gentle hand on top of her red head.

"Tell me Christina, how many people do you know that have green eyes like ours?" Harry just grinned as her eyes widened in response, the others in the room waited on baited breath.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby, I'm your daddy."

Christina fidgeted a little, biting her lip as Harry lightly stroked her hair, grinning at her, "Just going to stand there, or are you going to hug me like you should?"

Before she hugged him however, he heard a groaning, Draco had standed finally, and others were starting to pound on the golden shield, "Take this down so I can get to her father!"

Harry stood up and faced them, "NO! Draco is NOT her damned father and never will be as long as I shall live! The day Draco becomes her dad is when he see's my dead body in a gravesite you little urchin!"

"I may not be her father, Potter, but I took care of her for a number of years."

"Shut your mouth, arsehole. This is your last day of you being her dad, and you'll die for ever taking care of my own child, much less stealing my ex-girlfriend! Don't worry Drakie, your life shall end before too long."

Then he heard Christina's quiet, yet slightly painful voice, "Do it dad, I won't care." There was a collective gasp.

"Christina, did I just hear your voice slightly pained?"

"Yes, daddy."

Harry turned around and looked at his little girl with a soft expression, "Why honey?"

Christina bit her lip as it trembled, and he knelt in front of her again, "Did he hurt my little girl?" Christina just nodded and Harry's face became murderous and stood up quickly while Ginny protested, "NO! Draco wouldn't hurt her like that!"

But Harry didn't hear her; instead, he stalked to Draco with a murdering glint in his eye, "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY ONLY CHILD!" Those around in the room saw several tiles crack under the sound of his loud voice while Harry's fist smashed into Draco's face, "How dare you touch my child like that! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Harry summoned a long sword and punched Draco once more, making him crash to the floor with a loud 'thud'. Harry looked at Draco with disgust, "I knew you were scum, Draco, but to hurt a child physically or mentally is something I cannot stand, I hope you burn in hell for what you've done! Good riddance!" Taking his sword, Harry stabbed it through Draco's heart. Everyone was just staring at what just happened, then Harry waved his hand and Draco's body along with his blood disappeared from the room.

Christina made a quiet whimpering sound, "Daddy?" Harry turned around, his eyes staring at her in a soft nature, kneeling down as she ran into his open arms and sobbing onto his shoulder, "Shhh sweetie, daddy's here now, I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered quietly into her ear while rubbing her back until she quieted down to just sniffles. Pulling back slightly he looked at her with a small smile, "You know, you look exactly like my mother."

"I do?"

"Yes darling, she had red hair too, green eyes like you and me."

"And your dad?"

"Well, he had black hair like me, but had brown eyes. I'll let you meet them."

"Huh! But they're dead!" Harry just grinned.

"They won't be for long my little munchkin!"

Christina just gave her a confused look, "I'll explain later when you're older princess, you wouldn't understand yet."

"Okay, daddy."

Harry stood up from where he was, then walked to the middle of the room in front of the golden shield, "As for you lazy arses, I'll be leaving and taking my daughter with me to another country, and I'll never see yer ugly mugs again, I hope you enjoy your miserable stupid lives without me seeing as how you already have the last seven years pretending I was dead."

"But Harry! What about my daughter?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ginevra, from the way she was looking at you, it's obvious she has a grudge on you now, so shut your slutty mouth before I shut it FOR you!" He said with a cold voice, which promptly shut her up. "Now that's out of the way, I'll be going now, by the way, just so you know, I put you all under a spell to where you can't say a word about what transpired here about Draco's death, the only thing that you'll be able to say is he killed himself, and no, Dumbledore, Veritaserum and Pensieves won't work, sorry." Everyone gave him a shocked look, "Now then, I'll just be leaving you all, raise some people from the dead, and then go back to Potter Manor." With that, Harry turned around, shut down the golden shield, picked up his only daughter and left St. Mungo's without a trace.

After Harry had left the hospital, a large manhunt went onto the lookout for Harry Potter and his daughter Christina, unfortunately for them, they could never find them. However, living with his only daughter over the next few days was their happiest moments.

The first day they came into the house, Harry went searching for his parents bodies, finding them in the graveyard; he promptly unburied them and brought them into the house.

"Daddy, are those grandma's and grandpa's caskets?"

"Yes munchkin, they are."

Harry dropped the caskets onto the floor, ripped off the lid of one, cast a scourgify spell on the dust, then took his right hand and hovered it over the skeleton, talking in a low chanting voice while slowly moving his hand in a downward motion over the body, making it cover in its original state before being buried. "Looks much better I must say, now to bring her back…" Harry made the casket disappear, then cast a spell on his beautiful twenty year old mother, watching as her mother's sharp intake of breath and her eyes fluttering open.

"Ahh, you're awake, oh goodie!"

Lily's eyes snapped over to Harry's face and frowned, "Where am I? Who the bloody hell are you? Last I remember was dying…"

Harry just grinned, "What's this? My mother's cussing like a wild Banshee now? Interesting!" Lily heard a girl's loud giggle. "Famous Lily Potter actually uses potty mouth! Genius!"

"You still didn't answer my questions."

"Ahh, yes, I shall, but hold your thoughts, don't want to repeat myself more than once tonight." Harry said while repeating the same processes on James as he did with Lily.

James looked around, "Lils?" James then followed Lily's gaze at the dark haired man standing between them as he sat up, "Just who the bloody hell are you? And where am I? I was dead!"

Harry just chuckled, "Yes, dear father and mother, you 'were' dead, past dense old man."

"What!" They both exclaimed.

"Yes! Are you two usually this slow? Don't recognize me?" Harry just grinned again.

Lily and James stood up and examined Harry, Christina stepped in front of Harry a foot away from him, "Grandma, grandpa, you don't recognize your son?"

They both looked down at her, and then back to Harry, who was still grinning, "Harry?" Lily asked, her face finally dawning comprehension of Harry, started to cry then latched herself onto Harry and promptly cried on his shoulder while Harry hugged her back. James finally got over his shock and hugged Harry as well. "Daddy! Stop hogging all the attention, I want some too!"

Harry only laughed and released his mother and picked up his redheaded seven year old, "Mum, dad, I'd like to introduce you to my seven year old daughter, Christina Potter." Christina smiled at them and said a bright hello.

"Harry, who's the mother? Obviously it's a redhead, or she wouldn't have red hair."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "It'll take quite a long explanation of my entire lifetime, and I'm twenty-four years old now. I just recently got out of a seven year coma. I went into the coma just after I killed Voldemort. The craphead put me into it, then I had to fight his ugly arse inside my head, I fought him to get out to get back to my girlfriend, only to find out the little stupid whore cheated on me and found out I had a seven year old daughter."

"Yea, daddy was pretty heartbroken today, I never seen any pictures of him looking sad or depressed, but…mummy hurt him, and made me think someone else was my dad, although I didn't really believe it."

"Why Harry, what happened?" His mother asked.

Harry just heaved a sigh, "I'll tell you, but let's sit, it'll take a while to explain." So they all walked through the castle into a living room, "Save your questions for later please, I know your brains full of them, same as mine were today after I got out of my coma, so please, be patient, and please try not to interrupt me too much." They both just nodded and they all sat down, Christina sat in her dads lap with his arms around her, holding her close.

"Well, in my 6th and 7th year at Hogwarts, I dated a girl named Ginny Weasley, you both probably heard of the Weasley's; they're an old poor pureblooded family, nice family." Harry's parents nodded, "Anyway, in 7th year, Ginny decided to promise her love life to only me, stating I'd be the only one she'd ever love, made love to me in one of the towers, giving me her virginity because the next morning I was going to fight Voldemort. Of course I had no clue she'd get pregnant with little Christina here, but I also sort of had a suspicion of Ginny cheating on me too, for some odd reason." Harry's parents had a questioning look, Harry sighed again, "I've got scars on my body from previous battles from Voldemort, Ginny was kinda freaked out by them, why? I haven't a clue, must have been gross looking at them my guesses are. So whenever it came to me getting naked, that's where the snogging stopped most of the time, it was sort of frustrating actually. Anyway, I went into a coma for seven years just after killing the Dark Lord, Ginny gives birth to Christina at the 9th month, almost all of the family had given up hope that I wasn't coming back, so they pretty much started moving on." At this point, Harry's voice had a slight angered edge to it, "Of course I miss everything that was totally happy, I never witnessed Christina's birth…" Harry's eyes started to form sad tears in them, "I never got to see her as a baby, never heard her first word, first steps or her seven years of childhood for that matter. Before I fought Voldemort, I asked Ginny to be my wife, she obviously said yes, but when I woke up, I saw she had a different ring, as well as my own. Mine you ask? I haven't a clue, forgot to ask to get it back though." By these times, he had a few tears flow down his cheeks, and his daughter now hugging him, his parents holding hands, not exactly knowing what to do.

"As for you two, I know you got to see all those things with your own son." Harry heaved a sigh, "Hang on, I'll be back in a moment." Harry lifted Christina off his lap onto the chair and disappeared, only to appear at the Burrow and surprise a number of people, some of them looking at him sternly, or sadly, then talking in a cool neutral voice, "Where's Ginevra? I need to ask her a question."

"Upstairs, Harry, bawling her eyes out I'd imagine, no thanks to you, mate." Replied Ron.

Harry just raised an eyebrow, "Really now? Doesn't really concern me if she's crying, but may I ask 'why'?"

"Obviously Harry, it's over Draco."

Harry scowled, "Of course, she cries over Draco's love, and not mine! Damn whore!" Harry growled, and stormed up the stairs and knocking on Ginny's door and hearing a "go away." "Open the door Ginevra!"

"Why the hell should I Harry! You killed Draco and stole my kid!"

Harry growled once more and smashed the door in, getting a soft scream in the meantime, looking around the room, seeing her red face and bloodshot eyes, "Aww, poor ickle Gin-Gin lose her scumbag of a fiancé that you cheated on me with? And now she's crying…whoops! Time to move on from Drakie like you did with me! How the fuck can you do that to me after all the damn crap we've been together?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"That's bullshit! Like hell I wouldn't understand! I got you pregnant for Merlin's sake you stupid slut! You dated half the stupid male population before you finally got to me! I felt used, why the hell do you think I wanted to kill the stupid idiot!"

Ginny just looked at him with hurt and angry eyes, "Yes, hurts doesn't it Gin? To get heartbroken, how the hell does it feel now huh! Well, you deserve it after all the shit you put me through! First I get you pregnant, then after four years, you date the most idiotic piece of shit to ever walk this Earth behind my back after you promised SOMEONE ELSE you'd marry them first! What the fuck went through that tiny little brain of yours!"

"I didn't think you'd come back."

"Oh right, I forgot, YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO LOSE FAITH, DAMNIT! I wouldn't of lost faith in you Ginny! I'd wait until you'd come back! But nooo, you did this bullshit to me instead! Do you know how much your own daughter even despises you! And you told her DRACOwas her father of all people! What the fuck's wrong with you falling in love with a piece of shit like that? You're utterly disgusting, I don't know who in their right mind would want you after that scumbag put his dick in your slutty self! You're disgusting! You go through one man to another! I'm surprised that you even still had your damn virginity by the time I waited for you! Of course, I was just a damn 'schoolboy' crush to you, dumb little whore never loved me obviously."

"That's not true! I did love you!"

"LIAR! If you loved me Ginny, you wouldn't of lost faith in me! If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have been disgusted with my scars! You wouldn't have cheated on me! If you loved me, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SCREWED THAT SCUMBAG! You NEVER loved me! Get it through your stupid skull! You haven't the damnedest clue of what love is! You're just an attention seeking little slut that's had two kids with two different fathers! It's disgusting! I have no clue why the hell I ever got involved with a whore like you in the first place! Oh wait…forgot…had a child, that's the only thing I don't regret…too bad she reminds me of her slutty mother dispite the fact I still love my own child enough to tell her who her real dad is. I hope you burn in hell, Ginevra for all the bullshit you put me through. By the way…give me my ring; you don't deserve to wear it!"

"But Harry…"

"Don't but me you stupid bitch! Just give it to me!"

"I…I…I'm not giving it to you, it's mine!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I paid for it you stupid dumbass! I only gave it to you as a promise I was yours! A promise you obviously fucking broke!"

"But I loved you Harry!"

"Oh what horseshit, you never did, you're just a slut!"

Ginny looked at him with pained and angry eyes again, "Yea, look angry Ginevra, what are you ganna do about me calling you a slut? Slap me? Yea, that'll work! Then I'd just smack your ugly ass back!"

Ginny gave him an indigenous look, "Aww, did I hurt widdle Gin-Gin by calling her ugly? Whoopsie!" Ginny just growled and Harry laughed, watching her get up from the bed and stomp up to him, face to face, with an angry face while Harry just looked at her smugly, his arms crossed over his chest. Then Ginny tried to actually smack him, but his faster reflexes caught her wrist, while his other hand sealed the door with a spell, "Tsk tsk, Gin-Gin, shouldn't try to slap the upper classman here." Harry just grinned evilly at her and pinned her wrists above her head on the wall, his nose an inch from hers, staring into her angry, but slightly frightened eyes.

"Why look scared? I won't touch you in that way Ginny, Malfoy dirtied you with his hands by touching you, I don't want diseased meat." Ginny gave a hurt face, "What's wrong? Don't like being insulted, do you, Weasel? Maybe I 'would' touch you, if at all with you being unwilling, I won't care." Harry let go of her hands, but not without taking the ring first. "That's mine, thank you! Bye bitch!"

A/N: That's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. The original story line (Might be repeating myself with this AN, but oh well) I didn't like; Harry Potter's attitude in the original plot I saw wasn't good enough, that person's story, if you ask me, was totally lame. Leave reviews/comments on the story if you liked it or didn't. Thanks.)


End file.
